Seven Aspects of Noh
The Seven Aspects of Noh are various jutsu created by Nazobi Kirichigai that are thematically based on the aspects of beauty incorporated into Noh Theater. It is of similar origin to the Theatrical Ninja Arts, however the majority of them are difficult to express for entertainment purposes. These aspects are as follows; Kadenshou, Waka, Seishi, Myō, Sakagami, Heikō, and Rōjaku, and each of these techniques are meant to symbolically steal the form of beauty they are named after from the user's enemy. Kadenshou Kadenshou - カデンソウ is the seal that Nazobi has created to embody this is the first of the seven Aspects of Noh, and upon being wounded by Nazobi's Jian the seal will begin to procure though must be activated by forming the dog handseal. A floral patterm will begin to develop at the location of the wound, slowly encroaching upon the shinobi's chakra network in a steady draw to disrupt their ability to change a chakra's form. The effects of this are first felt as a sense of exhaustion, not to the point of being unable to move but enough to cause sluggish movement or minor delay. Joint pain will come soon after, the hands in particular will begin to feel progressively worse pain within heir bones and muscle tissue causing difficulty to form hand seals. Once the seal has completely formed, the shinobi will be able to produce chakra natures, and exhume it normally, but cannot give their chakra shape. For example, an attempt to perform a Fire Ball Jutsu will result in a large flame at the mouth though it would extinguish after being exhumed as it never formed into the intended jutsu. Waka Waka - ワカ is an artform that is still seen in common culture, in literary works and poetry in particular. It is a means to assist your audience in feeling loss in Noh. Waka, is a auditory genjutsu that is emitted from a engraved minteki found on Nazobi's person. There are two factors required for this genjutsu to be successful without fail; first, the target(s) must be stationary, whether this is voluntary or not does not matter. Second, the target cannot be alone. Waka works best on small groups of people, though can work on larger groups to a lesser degree. When this technique is fully performed to success, the shinobi under the genjutsu is subject locked in a state of restriction as function of their legs is greatly disabled typically causing the target to fall to their knees. Visually the shinobi will then begin to hallucinate their allied member(s) dying before them, while they are unable to save them shackled to the ground. Seishi Seishi - 誠 While something many monks or martial artists typically strive for, Noh performers seek mushin in order to become the apex of performers. They seek to lose themselves and in doing so, become a vessel for their craft, and become the artform in which they practice. Nazobi's Seishi represents this as a ninjutsu that requires his hand to make contact with the head of it's target. Suzuri no Tamashii must then be activated, causing the black patterns on Nazobi's hand to form around their face and and their chakra network being distrupted near their eyes. He then performs the seal of confrontation with his free hand in combination with forming earth natured chakra into the technique. Knowledge and memories are then copied into a stone mask formed upon targeted shinobi's face, this Noh mask holding such knowledge for lengths of up to ten years depending on how unrestricted the technique may be when used. Seishi seeks to rob a shinobi of their apex and take it for itself. This technique requires large sums of chakra and can take an extensive amount of time to perform. Myō Myō - 妙 or charm, is the performers strive to make themselves become the portrayel they are enacting. Through many different means, the Noh performance as a whole seeks to draw the audience in and immerse them with the play to the point where they feel they are a part of the story themselves. This technique takes the form of a type of summoning jutsu by utilizing the same method of using his jian to place a seal on a target as Kadenshou. Maneru must first have already placed this same seal on another person or location before utilizing Myō at a prior time, furthermore, the technique only works with two targets or a target and a location. The seal for this technique takes the form of two overlapping circles with six lines intersecting them. Nazobi must then perform a jutsu specific handseal with a ring and index finger tucked in and the thumb, middle, and pinky extended. Chakra is then fueled to the seal placed on the opponent and quickly is replaced by an object at the secondary location, this switcheroo can be enacted systematically with an ally to perform a very useful body reposition for the enemy.